general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sibley Gamble (Veronica Cartwright)
Sibley Gamble is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She is a famous psychic hired by Ava Jerome in hopes of contacting her estranged and deceased daughter, Kiki Jerome. Background Sibley is a well known psychic who has proven powers, despite Nina Reeves claiming she was a fraud. Storylines After Kiki Jerome was murdered by Ryan Chamberlain, her mother, Ava Jerome, called Sibley to Port Charles in hopes of contacting and making amends with Kiki. Ava begged Jasper Jacks to allow her to move her interview for Crimson Magazine to another time so that she may meet with Sibley, and eventually Jax obliged. When Ava met Sibley at the Metro Court restaurant, she was immediately skeptical of Sibleys powers. Sibley proved herself by reaching the spirit of Connie Falconeri and reminding Ava of her last words. Nina Reeves and Valentin Cassadine noticed Ava with Sibley. Nina warned Ava of Sibley supposedly being a fraud. However, Sibley told Valentin that the deceased Madeline Reeves had a message for him, telling him to "next time use the tweezers". While Nina took this with no weight, Valentin recalled taking DNA from Madeline's body to use for false DNA tests confirming Sasha Gilmore as Nina's daughter. Sibley needed to visit the place where Kiki died to make contact. Assuming it was her apartment, Ava brought Sibley to Kiki's old apartment. Sibley briefly conmected with Kiki but she needed more power. During Franco and Elizabeth Baldwin's wedding reception, Ava brought Sibley there. It was on the Haunted Star, where Kiki had been found. On their way to where Kiki was found in one of the rooms, Sibley warned Franco that he wont be feeling like himself soon and Elizabeth needs to hold onto him with everything shes got. Sibley temporarily made contact, revealing that Kiki was still alive when Ryan brought her to the room before killing her. In a coincidence with Kim Nero faking a power outage so she could drug Drew Cain, Ava assumed the power going out was Kikis spirit, who refused to show. Sibley then agreed to perform a ritual allowing Kiki to take over her body for a time. After Ava revealed this to her brother, Julian Jerome, scolded her saying it was fake. Kristina Corinthos overheard and disagreed, believing Sibley to be the real deal. Later on, Sibley and Ava met on the roof of General Hospital to complete the ritual. Sibley did as such and Kiki eventually took control of her body. Speaking through Sibley, Kiki revealed things only she would know and made it clear she wanted nothing to do with Ava. Leaving a message to her little sister, Avery Corinthos, Kiki left Sibley and Sibley apologized for Kikis actions. Sibley promisef Ava that when they try again, if Kiki rebuffs her Ava will not have to pay. Before Sibley leaves, Ava asks Sibley to try and make contact with another person, Nikolas Cassadine, wanting to make amends for preventing Valentin going to prison for Nikolas' death. However, Sibleys attempts prove unsuccesful and she reveals that Nikolas is not in the spirit world, meaning he is in fact not dead. Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Characters